


Affirmations

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Farm Life [2]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bodywriting, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Affirmations, Multi, Self-Loathing, Slapping, Spanking, TERF mention, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Puppy asks to be punished
Relationships: Puppy/Mistress/Goddess
Series: Farm Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620019
Kudos: 6





	Affirmations

Puppy kneeled in the middle of the room as Mistress and Goddess circled her. Her head was lowered. Puppy had requested that she be punished. Her dommes had brought her down to the dungeon they kept, told her to kneel and stepped out for a moment. Puppy was not permitted to wear clothes around the house apart from items to keep her safe, so she only had her collar on. She had held position, staring at the ground to avoid looking at her disgusting body while she waited for them to come back. And now they were. And all they did was pace. Puppy could only contain herself a few moments more. Those moments flew by, and Puppy stood. Her dommes watched her impassively.  
“DO SOMETHING!” She yelled at Goddess who stared at her nonplussed as she vented her rage directly into her. Mistress had circled behind her, but she had eyes only for Goddess as she screamed out her rage and self-loathing. Finally, she fell sobbing to the floor. Instantly, she felt 2 sets of arms wrap around her, holding her tightly and petting her head. Two faces nuzzled her, and she fell forward. Goddess held her easily, and wiped away her tears.  
“Did you get it all out?” she asked kindly. Puppy couldn’t stop sobbing long enough to speak. They stayed in a pile for what felt like hours until Puppy got her breathing under control.   
When Puppy’s sobs left the air, Goddess spoke again. “Are you ready for your punishment now?”   
“Yes Goddess,” Puppy could barely speak the words, but Goddess heard and nodded. She had Puppy get on her hands and knees, and told her not to move. Then she went to the punishment wall. Goddess took down a paddle with a heart cut out of it, then turned back to Puppy.  
“20 hits Puppy, and on each one, you will say something you like about yourself,” Goddess’s tone brooked no argument and she walked around so Puppy couldn’t see her anymore. Mistress went to the punishment wall, and took down a permanent marker and some cheap lipstick. She put on the lipstick before explaining.  
“Every nice thing you say about yourself will be written down on your body, on a spot that you mentioned in your diatribe. I will also kiss the spot,” Mistress smirked at Puppy, and sat down in front of her face. “And say I love you. And when you complete your punishments, me and Goddess are going to fuck you full of our cum while saying all the things we love about you. And don’t worry, your mouth will be free so we can kiss you as much as we want. And so you can agree to everything we say. Understood?”   
Puppy stuttered, and Goddess spoke, “30 hits, and the number will keep increasing until you agree.”  
“Yes Goddess, Mistress,” Puppy yelped, and Mistress smirked at her.  
“Good girl,” Mistress pet Puppy gently. Puppy leaned into the touch momentarily before- SMACK! Puppy was almost pushed into Mistress by the force of the blow. Mistress looked at her expectantly.  
“I-I-I-I’m a good cook,” Puppy sputtered out, and Mistress wrote it on her forehead and kissed it gently.  
“I love you,” she said, staring deep into Puppy’s eyes. SMACK! Puppy was brought out of the trance she fell into looking at Mistress.  
“I’m organized,” Puppy whispered, but Mistress caught it on wrote it on her chin and kissed the spot.  
“I love you,” Mistress spoke it into Puppy’s mouth. SMACK! Puppy was a little more prepared this time.  
“I’m a good dancer.” The words went on Puppy’s neck, and Mistress had a bit of fun with this kiss, causing Puppy to whimper.  
“I love you.” SMACK!  
“I’m good at fixing the house.” The words and kiss went on a stubborn roll of fat on Puppy’s arm.  
“I love you.” SMACK!  
“I give great massages?” The words came out as a question, she wasn’t sure that counted.  
“They are fucking amazing massages,” Goddess muttered almost to herself, but Puppy swelled slightly with pride. The words and kiss went on the stretch marks on Puppy’s left breast, and she felt Mistress start suck lightly on her nipple. She moaned, and heard a yelp as Goddess made Mistress focus on her job. Mistress emerged with a handprint on her face and a sheepish smile.   
“Sorry hun, I really love your boobs,” Mistress said, causing Puppy to blush. Mistress looked Puppy dead in the eyes. “I love you,” she said. The moment stretched on before both Mistress and Puppy turned to look at Goddess, who had also gotten distracted. Goddess was staring at the two of them with tears in her eyes, and she hugged her subs tight.  
“I love you 2 so much,” she sobbed, and Puppy felt herself turned around as Goddess squeezed Mistress and Puppy tight around the midriff. Mistress shrugged, then tried to turn around to hug Goddess and Puppy. She couldn’t Goddess’s grip was too strong, so she settled for holding Puppy. Puppy melted into both of their arms, and the dungeon was silent for a few minutes.   
Then Mistress spoke. “Goddess, I love you too, but we need to finish the punishment at some point today.” Goddess nodded her head, and gathered herself. She kissed both her subs on the forehead, then told them to resume their positions.   
They all sat there for a moment before Goddess muttered, “How many have we done again?” Mistress examined Puppy carefully, then held up 5 fingers. SMACK!  
“I have nice tits,” Puppy looked teasingly at Mistress, who blushed and wrote it on Puppy’s right breast’s stretch marks. She kissed the spot quickly, and returned to Puppy’s face more rapidly this time.  
“I love you.” SMACK!  
“I volunteer at the library.” The words and kiss went on her belly button.  
“I love you.” SMACK!  
“I’ve won the newspaper’s sudoku every day this week.” Mistress’s eyes held something like hero worship in them as she scrawled it on the side of Kitten’s belly. ‘If she puts a mark there for every word I side about that belly, I’m gonna forgot what color it is,’ Puppy thought.  
“I love you.” SMACK!  
“I’ve beaten all the Soulsborne games singlehandedly.” The words and kiss again went on Puppy’s belly.  
“I love you.” SMACK!   
“I know 3 different languages.” The words and kiss went on Puppy’s belly.   
“One more and that space is full,” Mistress murmured, before looking Puppy dead in the eyes. “I love you.” SMACK!  
“I beat Mistress at skeeball.” The words and kiss took up the last of the space on Puppy’s belly.  
“I love you,” the words were slightly growled, and Puppy smirked. SMACK!  
“I made Goddess stop saying ‘propositioned’ whenever someone asked her to fuck.” The words and kiss went on Puppy’s pussy, and she moaned as Mistress got distracted again. Mistress managed to bring her to the brink of orgasm before Goddess got her under control. Puppy whined, making Mistress smirk, 2 hand prints adorning her face now.  
“I love you, particularly for that.” Mistress ducked as the paddle swung edgewise over her head, and Kitten snickered. SMACK!   
“I learned the lyrics to both of your favorite songs.” The words and kiss went on stretch marks on Puppy’s hips, and Mistress retreated to Puppy’s face quickly this time. Puppy would have taken offense if she hadn’t seen Goddess brandish the paddle.  
“I love you.” SMACK!   
“I have a great ass.” The words and kiss went right on Puppy’s left butt cheek.   
“It is a truly fantastic ass,” Mistress muttered. Goddess hummed agreement, and Puppy blushed. “I love you.” SMACK!  
This kept going for all 30. Puppy would say something, Mistress would put it down, get frequently threatened by Goddess for not staying on task, and say “I love you” to Puppy. Eventually, the last one was in place, ending up on a birthmark on the sole of Puppy’s left foot. Then, Mistress slid under Puppy and pulled her rear down onto her uncovered crotch. Her cock ground on the outside of Puppy’s pussy, and she moaned.  
“Please do not ever call this amazing thing a “disgusting wound” ever again, ok? And stop reading those blogs dunking on TERFs, I know that’s where that’s from,” Mistress muttered in her ear as she rubbed her cock on Puppy’s pussy, making her squeak and moan. She felt Goddess on top of her, teasing her butt with her girl dick, and Puppy flopped onto Mistress to give her better access. Mistress moaned happily, slightly muffled by Puppy’s breasts as they covered her mouth. She was soon worshipping them, and Puppy moaned loudly. She felt Goddess preparing her, and Puppy’s first orgasm rattled through her. Mistress moaned happily with both of Puppy’s nipples in her mouth. Then Puppy felt Goddess sink into her butt. Mistress’s cock finally entered her pussy, and the sensation made her groan. The two began thrusting together, and Mistress spoke first.   
“I re-mmmmember when I met Puppy the first time. She grunt was so shy and mmph withdrawn. I love how she’s come into her own as FUCK, as a woman,” Mistress’s words held a strain to them. Puppy felt a hand smack her butt and she whimpered.  
“Agree with Mistress, Puppy,” Goddess hid her strain better.  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees, M-M-Mistress,” Puppy whimpered, the pleasure building in her.  
“I, I remember seeing Puppy look, look both ways before munching on a cookie that she was supposed to save until, mmph, after dinner. She looked so damn cute I just let her have the cookie,” Goddess grunted.   
Puppy’s eyes were crossing, and Mistress sped up in her pussy, then came long and hard, pulling Puppy’s second orgasm out of her. Mistress kept going. Puppy drooled onto Mistress as she felt Mistress’s cum moving around her cock, feeling a little drip out on each thrust. Goddess slapped the heart that was left on Puppy’s butt, and Puppy mumbled, “Yes Goddess.”  
“Say, umph, you’re adorable Puppy.” Goddess instructed her as she sped up. Mistress had never stopped playing with Puppy’s breasts, and the sensation was driving her wild, along with the cocks that felt like they were rubbing against each other inside her, despite being in 2 different holes.  
“I’m ADORABLE!” Puppy shouted as she came again. It tipped Goddess and Mistress over the edge and they came too, Mistress adding only a little to what she already put in Puppy, while Goddess filled Puppy to the brim with cum. The 3 of them lay there for a moment, neither Goddess nor Mistress removing their cocks, keeping Puppy full of their cum.   
Then Goddess said “It’s time for photos.” She slide a plug into Puppy’s butt, and went to go get something. Puppy looked at Mistress.  
“Photos?” she asked. Mistress snickered in between gulps of air.  
“Goddess wants you to have a reminder of all the things we wrote on you. So she’s gonna take pictures of you, and all of the words on you.”  
“Why did she plug me then?” Puppy wondered.  
“Oh, I thought it would be nice if our cum was running down your leg in the pic. That’s why I’m not lettings you stand up.” Mistress smirked, and Puppy realized Mistress’s cock was still inside her. “Also because I hid the camera and wanna see if we can get a quickie in before she finds it.” Mistress looked inquiringly at Puppy, who nodded. Mistress’s cock, which had started to harden again due to the lack of position change, started bucking up into Puppy. Puppy moaned as Mistress pushed all her buttons just the right way, slathering her tits in saliva and rubbing her clit with her hand. It didn’t take long for Puppy to scream out her climax, already stimulated as she was with the sensation of the cum inside her and Mistress’s skillful ministrations. Mistress followed her soon after, putting a few more shots of cum in Puppy, before they both lay panting on the floor.   
“Hot,” Goddess said from the doorway, holding a camera. Mistress and Puppy froze, and she snickered. “You need a better hiding place than ‘on top of the cabinet I can’t reach’ Cow. I have no problem climbing on counters.” Mistress blushed. “Yes Goddess,” she said. Goddess motioned for Mistress to remove the plug, and for Puppy to standup. Goddess flitted around taking pictures of every spot on Puppy as cum flowed down her legs. Eventually, the last photo was taken.  
“Why don’t you go start dinner Puppy?” Goddess said, and Puppy nodded. She went to take a towel from the side. “No dear, I don’t think you need to clean up. You look amazing like that.” Puppy turned, and walked up the steps, feeling the droplets slide a little further down the inside of her leg. Mistress made to follow her, but Goddess whacked her in the chest with a riding crop she had gotten. “I didn’t say you could go anywhere Cow.” Goddess’s voice was low and menacing, and Puppy threw a smirk over her shoulder and bent to give Mistress a good view before she closed the door. She wasn’t sure whether she or Goddess had caused the whimper Mistress let out.


End file.
